bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Throughout the map, plenty of Easter Eggs can be found. Some of them have been removed. Codes Codes or hints for codes have been scattered across the map. They are written in white and are usually in peculiar places. The codes and their hiding places are: * Cog, found at the top of Noob Bear's shop. ** It was moved when the Star Hall was added in the 7/11/2018 update. * 38217, found on the Onett statue's backpack. (The statue is the one on top of the 6th hive. The interactive NPC Onett has a different number on his backpack, which isn't a code.) * Connoisseur, hint hidden behind the Brave Bee Gate Instant Converter. * Crawlers, hint found in the King Beetle's Lair. * Roof, found on top of the Red HQ. * Wink, hint found in Tunnel Bear's tunnel. Statue of Onett The Onett Statue is one of the easiest easter eggs to find and can be found on the top of the rightmost hive (6th hive). Behind him, there is a Royal Jelly. You can get to him using several methods. # Using the Yellow Cannon, Red Cannon, or Blue Cannon (only glider) in combination with the parachute/glider to glide to the top of the hive. # On very rare occasions the statue will fall to the ground, and actually could be found inside the honeycombs within the rightmost hive. Rarely, he can be found behind the 5-Bee Gate. # You can jump on the Puppy Bee's tail on the Ticket Tent or the Gifted Photon Bee on the ticket tent and jump on top of the hive if you have enough jump power or speed. # (Patched) In early versions of the game, you used to be able to get onto Noob Shop and then go up the blue ledge allowing you to go to any location in the game including the hives. Dancing Bear There is a dancing bear (also known as Shadow Bear) found under the platform Onett (NPC) is located on. He looks the same as Tunnel Bear, but he will not kill upon contact. In front of him is a Diamond Egg token you can collect, however, if the player touches the ground for long enough, the player will die. If you have enough speed, you can run across the floor without dying. This makes getting the Diamond Egg a challenge. Strange Drawing By flying past the Red HQ towards a large yellow wedge outside the map, you will find a hole. Upon entering the hole, there is a large expanse of flat land. Inside it, there is a drawing of the game. This area has its own music, know as hibernation1. Vector Bee and Tadpole Bee Statues (Level 2) In the same area as the drawing, there are two bee models of a Tadpole Bee and a Vector Bee. They cannot be interacted with. Windy Bee and Vicious Bee Statues (Level 2) If you go out of bounds to the right of the map, you will see a Vicious Bee and Windy Bee statue that are level 2. They cannot be interacted with. Tabby Bee Block (Removed) Along with the Tabby Bee Update (5/12/2018), there have been spottings of a block of a Tabby Bee image outside of the map. It is there along with the Tabby Bee itself to hint players of the code "Meow" which gave out 5 Tickets. Invisible Platform (Removed) There was an invisible platform in the air, above and just in front of the middle hive. To find it, you could use a cannon and the glider to approach the middle hive, and close the glider when you were right over the hive's white platform. This is no longer possible because there are now 6 hives. Help Textures (Removed) When starting the game or throughout, there is a help section which can be accessed by pressing the little red ? on the far right side. The textures used for the screenshots were able to be found underneath the map, by the side. Mysterious Figure (Removed) The Mysterious Figure, from the Egg Hunt 2019 event, was in the Blue Maze to the right of the Festive Bee on the Ticket Tent. After the Egg Hunt 2019 event ended the statue was removed from the game. Along with the maze, there was 1 Plastic Egg (now a ticket token) and 1 Jelly Bean. He had no running function. He's the second statue in the game, the first being the Onett statue. Now it was replaced by a Star Jelly. Category:Gameplay